


JeanMarco Oneshots

by Sketch_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_x/pseuds/Sketch_x
Summary: A/N: Ok, I have no other explanation aside from I started rewatching aot/snk because you know season 2 is finally out and I became jeanmarco trash all over again. I'm open to requests and stuff, ok bye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, I have no other explanation aside from I started rewatching aot/snk because you know season 2 is finally out and I became jeanmarco trash all over again. I'm open to requests and stuff, ok bye.

"What the hell was that?!"I all but shrieked, ignoring my embarrassingly high pitch.

"It's nothing, now stop panicking and let me read the map," I watched him glance up at me and shake his head, I didn't blame him honestly I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Had I have known you where such a scaredy-kat I would have picked another partner" I scowled at him for that remark "Oh yeah? Well don't come crying to me when you're eaten by a bear or something" he laughed softly; one of his Jean is an idiot laughs; and tilted his head slightly. "First of all," I groaned, preparing myself for the on-coming lecture, yet he proceeded regardless "There are no bears in this forest, it's highly unlikely they'd send us out here to train if there where, and secondly in a world where titans are a daily occurrence, you're worried about bears?"  "I have the right to be!" I hissed "I mean sure their no 15 meter titan or anything, but they can still kill and I'd rather die valiantly in the heat of battle with some titans than be mauled to death by a bear during training" "Well, can't argue with that logic," he mused as his eyes returned to the map, giving me a chance to take in our surroundings. 

We where taking part in a scavenger hunt of sorts, we'd all been split into pairs and sent off into the forest with nothing but a map between us. Our goal was to reach our designated meet up spot on the map before dark and then everyone would return back to the base. However we'd been walking for around two hours and where almost certain we weren't anywhere near where we were suppose to meet up, we still had time of course at least another two hours judging by the position of the sun, but still I just wanted to get this over with. 

We had eventually stopped wandering around aimlessly and stopped in this small opening among the trees, it wasn't very large, and aside from the path leading through it was completely hidden by the low hanging trees, it would have been nice had I not kept imagining I heard something following us every few seconds. 

I sighed as I slid down the tree I'd been previously leaning against, and started pulling at the grass beside me "Find anything yet, brainiac?" I asked, still scowling. "I believe so," he replied, finally looking up from the map "If we continue straight forward we should eventually come to a small lake, we should then take a left and," he paused, glancing at the map again "and we should make it to the meet up spot in the next hour," he concluded and walked over to me offering a hand to help me up, I let out a defeated sigh and obliged gripping his hand, letting him pull me to my feet. "You're not exactly light you know," he grunted "Oh well thanks, that does wonders for my self-esteem," I replied, he shrugged and followed the path out of the small opening and back into the forest "I'm sure it won't affect your ego that much," he replied, seemingly distracted "I'm gonna take that as a compliment," "Good, you do that". 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" "I'm pretty sure," he sighed "Why do you ask?" "Well you said we'd see a lake, and we still haven't seen any lake," "So?" "What do you mean, so? It's nearly dark and we're nowhere near the meet-up spot, we're gonna be left out here, Marco! We're gonna be eaten by bears and it's all you're fault!" 

He scowled at me and shook his head "I told you there are no bears,"

"Wolves then!"

"Jean," he paused thinking over my words "And how on earth is this my fault? You're no exactly helping all you've done is whine,". Okay, I should have been mad, and if it had've been any other person I probably would have been, but this was Marco after all, this was the guy that had put up with my bullshit for just over a year now and was still my friend. He had the patience of a saint, so for him to snap at me must've meant I was bad. I sighed, looking up at him with an expression I hoped looked apologetic "Alright, I'm sorry ok.....I just don't like it here it's giving me the creeps," "Yeah well I don't like it anymore than you do," "I know....." my eyes drifted to the map still in his hands "Here, let me see if I can work it out" I said taking the map from him. I stared at it for a while not being able to make head nor tail of it, but it eventually i realised why we had been walking in circles the past three hours. 

"Umm Marco?" he hummed in response "......You had the map upside down," I informed him trying to keep the smile off my face. After all he was one of the smartest members of the 104th squad so for him to make a slip up like that, "I what?," he asked, his face completely puzzled and full of disbelief. "Here, take a look for yourself," I handed him the map, the right way up this time. He peered at it, a look of mortification eventually finding it's way on to his face "Oh for the love of.......why? Just why" he groaned, I laughed despite my friends irritation at his own mistake. He glared at me, although considering it was Marco he looked about as terrifying as a puppy, with his chocolate-brown eyes that where half closed from pure exhaustion, and the way his freckles where dotted precariously over is cheeks and the bridge of his nose and the way his lips were pulled into a pout that was so childish yet adorable I-

That was enough of that, I scolded myself. Was it even normal to look on your friend as adorable? I mean sure he wasn't bad looking, not in the slightest, but really, adorable? I was thinking about dropping my gaze but one more look at his expression was all I needed to ignore that thought. So what if I thought Marco was adorable? He was it was just common sense to think so.

"This isn't funny," he told me, crossing his arms over his chest "Their gonna leave without us, and it's all my fault.......I'm sorry Jean" he said, his voice genuine as he hung his head. I sobered up from my laughing fit and crossed the distance between us. "Aw c'mon there's no need to be sorry, besides we still have time......now that we have the map the right way around," he glared up at me "I'm not taking control of that map again," causing me to roll my eyes "Alright, alright I'll read the map, now quit sulking and lets go before-

An ear-piercing howl cut off my sentence, as we both went stiff with fear. "Marco, I thought you said there was no wolves," I hissed "Well I presumed there wouldn't be wolves in a place where they'd train us but obviously I was wrong," "he hissed back "Yes, obviously" "Well it's not very safe," "No way, I never would've guess-"

Growling now, growing closer. A snarl, followed by some swift barks as thundering steps began, in our direction. 

There was many things I wanted to do at that moment. One of them was scream, because manliness be damned, if a pack of hungry fucking wolves is coming to feast off my flesh I want to at least get a scream out first. Another was curl up into a ball, cowering and hope they wouldn't see me. There was always the option of climbing up a tree and waiting until tomorrow, that was unless wolves could climb, could wolves climb? Why where we never informed about wolves?! However before I could do anything, Marco had already grabbed on to my hand and ran off in the opposite direction of the noise, dragging me behind him. I held on to his arm for dear life, I had never been the most graceful or fastest runner so I was sure if I did let go I'd most likely trip, he didn't seem to notice though as I struggled to keep up with him. After all he did have a slightly higher advantage considering his legs were longer than mine.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die-" I managed between breaths "We're gonna be eaten by a pack of hungry wolves, and it's all your fault and your lack of map reading skills!" "Jean, this is not the time" he hissed as he continued to drag me along, our footsteps ringing loud against the dirt path. He was right, of course it wasn't the time to be bitching about whose fault it was, but goddammit if this was gonna be my last breath I was gonna say what I liked. I managed to trip nearly five times and switched to gripping on to his arm with both hands figuring it might keep me steady. "I know it's not the fucking time but what else can we do?!" I shouted back at him "I have a plan, if you'd just shut up" he demanded, catching me off guard, although only slightly. We didn't stop running, as I could still hear the snarling from the wolves, galloping behind us, they'd catch u soon I was sure, as I fought against the urge to look back. "There's a small branch in the path up ahead, if we change direction at the last second they won't notice, and will continue on without us" he informed me "Don't they......won't they smell us or something?" I asked breathless as my legs burnt from the running. "It's our only shot," he replied. 

I noticed the branch in the path come into view, I could here another ear-piercing howl yet it seemed a bit further away so maybe they couldn't see us yet. We continued running, me gripping onto Marco for dear life, my heart-beat pounding in my ear's my legs aching, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, I was dragged in the opposite direction, pushed against a tree and a hand was placed over my mouth. I winced gently as my back collided with the tree, although the sound was muffled by Marco's hand over my mouth. I was about to yell at him asking what the fuck that was for, but I soon remembered the situation we where in and kept quiet. I heard the soft snarls from the wolves get quieter and soon fade into nothing as their thundering steps went in the other direction, just like Marco had said.

I waited a minute or two, the only noise being our harsh breaths and as soon as I was sure it was safe to make noise I glared up at Marco, pushing his hand away. "Was that necessary?!" I asked angrily "We're alive aren't we?" he asked "Yeah, but you nearly broke my fucking back.....at least be a little more gentle the next time" he looked at me curiously "There's going to be a next time where I have you pushed up against a tree?" he asked, feigning innocence. I blushed darkly at the statement finally realising that he indeed still had me pushed up against a tree. His left hand beside my neck while his right was lightly touching my shoulder from where I'd pushed it from my mouth. One of his legs was slotted between mine and I was becoming all to hyper-aware of the lack of distance between us.

"I-I....." I stuttered "T-that's not what I meant I-" I cut myself off as I watched his face tilt closer to mine, as is eyes raked over my figure. I looked down, avoiding eye-contact and immediately regretted the decision as I felt his hand underneath my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes with my own. I noticed my cheeks getting warmer I bit my lip trying my best to predict were this was going, but it was difficult to think straight. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? What would happen if he did kiss me? Oh god I've never even kissed anyone before.

However my thoughts were cut short, as he simply smirked down at me and took a step back with a simple "Jean, you're very warm you know.....I wonder what could've caused that," he practically sneered as he turned on his heels, the map now being his top priority.

The fucking tease.


End file.
